Repairs
by zat-writes
Summary: Gidget and Gadget are left behind while Gadget repairs Gidget. A converted roleplay from long ago. Co-writer detonatingUnicorn


Repairs

(Made from an RP and adjusted for readers)

Gadget sighed, staring at the smaller bot in front of him thoughtfully. Gidget had done it again, running into a battle recklessly and getting himself hurt. Gadget hated it when Gidget got hurt, but he was used to it. It happened often and Gadget had come to finding himself fixing the droid on the fly. Finishing yet another calculating circle around him, Gadget rested his chin in his artificial index and thumb.

"Gidget, you've got to stop doing this to yourself." He sighed, pulling a wrench out from his waistline under his shoulder hung robe. Walking closer to the shorter he began tightening a few of the knocked loose bolts and beginning the temporary repairs with what the taller had on him. Sighing, Gidget looked up at the taller bot. Gadget always gave him this speech after battle. It was like a routine for them. Gidget would get a little banged up and Gadget would fix him up. The two were co-dependent.

Gidget replied to the other droid with a little shake of his head. To a human ear, the short bot's speech sounded like dial-up; only other Nindroids seemed to understand him. "I know. You repeatedly tell me this." Gadget shook his head.

"I know." Gadget paused as he searched for the screwdriver among his small collection of tools. "I wouldn't need to if you would be more careful though." He sighed knowing that going through the rest of his usual speech would be pointless. "Just try to be more careful." Gadget backed off a few steps, analyzing the damages and work he had done before pulling out a spare skew and deciding the one needed replaced.

"I'll try," Gidget responded with the usual reply. Gadget's speeches never went unheard. Gidget really did try to be bit more careful than usual. Well, for the most part that is. Gidget was really reckless, so even when he was trying to be careful, it wasn't careful enough.

Once Gadget started replacing a screw, Gidget watched him curiously. The shorter Nindroid tensed up and twitched a little. After one bout with the ninja, Gidget had suffered some damage that Gadget was unable to repair. This damage made the Nindroid a bit glitchy, it was not always a problem, but sometimes messed with his performance in battle. Gadget managed to replace the screw very quickly. When it became a usual task he had to do, he learned to replace several parts at very quick rates. Having calculated the different distances in and out of the spots, he could get a new screw in firm without striping the hole. Feeling the other droids eyes on him, Gadget glanced up slightly before backing away and analyzing the work once again.

"That should do for now." He stated looking for anything else he could do. "Until I get some more materials, this is the best I can do." He sighed. "If you keep it up you're going to run my supplies dry, I've already had to scrap up a few bolts…" Gadget threw all the tools he had pulled out back to where he hid them. "You should really learn how to do all these repairs yourself in the event I'm not there for you."

After Gadget finish replacing the screw, Gidget tested his limbs. They functioned properly, little to no locking and no unusual stiffness, which was all that really mattered.

"I will learn to repair." Gidget said with a nod. "What are our orders?" The smaller then questioned, taking a few steps forward. Gadget frowned, turning his gaze to the ground and resting his chin in his index finger and thumbs hammock.

"The General hasn't reported anything new, so I assume they are the same as last stated, but there is the possibility…" He paused, frozen in place as he stared at the ground entering his 'Thinking zone' once again. The smaller Nindroid recognized Gadget's focused look instantly. Gadget could be in his thinking zone for a long while. Sometimes he got too carried away with his thinking and analyzing, especially during battle. It was usually up to Gidget to snap him out of it.

"Don't keep me waiting too long," the bot said with a sigh. As soon as the smaller droid spoke, Gadgets head snapped up, looking at Gidget in the eye.

"We should probably go check if there are some new orders. It's possible some new ones have been instructed." Gadget buzzed. Hearing Gadget, Gidget nodded and turned on his heels. He headed off in a random direction, in search of the other Nindroids. Hopefully they would get the answer they sought right away. Gadget attentively ran after Gidget to catch up on the short distance between them. Once side by side, Gadget clasped his hands behind him, walking at a slow pace. Sighing, he finally spoke.

"I'd think going thirty eight more degrees west would be the better direction to go in search of the others." Gadget frowned, tipping his head in the direction.

"You're just over thinking again," Gidget replied. "We can't be far from the others." What would thirty eight degrees do? The shorter of the Nindroids easily dismissed the idea.

"Thirty eight degrees can make a big difference. " Gadget defended, continuing to walk in the same direction. "Two different lines both intersecting at a thirty eight degree angle may seem like a very small difference at the start, but as the lines continue out, the distances between them becomes further and further apart."

"Fine," Gidget sighed, giving in to Gadget's wishes. He changed course thirty eight more degrees to the west. "I hope you're right." If they got lost, it would be a nuisance. Gidget was certain that the others were nearby. Gadget nodded approvingly.

"I'm sure I'm right, how often am I wrong?" Gadget stated, giving himself more credit than he probably deserved. It was true that Gadget had never really been wrong about anything. Gidget trusted the other Nindroid to get them back to the others. The surroundings looked familiar, so they were likely on the right path.

"How did we get so far from the others," Gidget inquired. Gadget furrowed his eyebrow in confusion.

"Well…" He began, pausing as he thought through the possibilities. "There were others with us, why they left us both in the dust while I repaired you really doesn't make much sense on its own, but they do have other jobs to do then wait around for me to fix you." Gadget paused speaking once again. "Possibly there may have been some new mission for them to go take action in that we didn't get the message of." He thought some more, before laughing softly to himself. "I really don't know when they left us. They could have been gone for four or five minutes, maybe even ten before I actually started working on you…" Knowing Gadget, the possibility of him loosing track of time really wasn't that hard to believe; who knows maybe there was some alert sent out that he was too far in thought to hear. It made sense. Whenever Gidget was being repaired he did not pay much attention to his surroundings, so it was not hard to believe that he would not notice much of anything. He and Gadget were similar in that way, though their minds were in different places when they were zoned out to the world around them.

The duo was rather mismatched. Gadget was serious and calculating while Gidget was more reckless and did little thinking. Despite their differences, the two had become pair bonded in a co-dependent relationship. Gadget always assisted Gidget with repairs after receiving damage. Gidget would always keep Gadget moving and made sure he would not get lost in his calculations.

Gadget, for a Nindroid, would be considered very, very talkative. Some other Nindroids would often be annoyed by his chattering. Gidget though was one of few Nindroids that put up with it. Though as talkative as he was, that was only around other Nindroids, and in battle or around humans, he would be almost as quiet as the other droids, blending right in; though he still made calculations and would occasionally zone out in the field. Sometimes Gadget would zone out at very incontinent times, resulting in him getting lost with what was going on or allowing the adversary to attack. That's why Gidget pushing him was necessary.

Gadget now was just following the smaller droid in silence. He was mostly thinking about the different possibilities they would discover once they found the other Nindroids. Gadget really didn't know why the pair hadn't been put out of commission yet… How far ahead had the other Nindroids gone? Nindroids moved fast, so they could be much farther ahead than Gidget had originally claimed. They could have moved on to a completely new destination with new orders by now.

Gidget looked back at Gadget. He was clearly lost in thought. He was quieter when he was in his thinking zone. "What should we do if the others are nowhere to be found?"

Gadget looked up slightly, before sighing. "We'll find them." He stated, not wanting to know what they would have to do if they couldn't. Gidget turned back to watch where he was going. He trusted the other Nindroid. They would probably just have to continue out with the last orders they had received. That would be the best way to find the others to in the event of getting lost. They would find their way back to the others, even if they had to walk for hours. Gidget sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"We would have already caught up if we had a vehicle of some sort." The short Nindroid stated. Gadget frowned. Gidget was right, if they had some kind of vehicle, even a jet pack to keep them in a steady flight, they would have already found the others. Finally looking around, Gadget searched for anything that could be of use to get them to the other droids, but found nothing.

"Sorry." Gadget apologized. If he hadn't zoned out, he would know where the others where and they would still be with them. Right now Gadget was fairly sure they were going towards the Power Plant, that's why he recommended the direction change, but the distance from here to there he was unsure of.

"Apologizing does nothing for our situation," Gidget replied. He sighed and looked up at the changing color of sky. It was nearing dawn. "It might be best if we pick up pace," the shorter added before doing just as he said. Nodding, Gadget picked up his pace as well, following shortly behind the other. Usually Gadget let Gidget lead the way, unless of course Gadget thought better and Gidget was about to do something stupid. Normally that wasn't the case though and Gidget did most of the leading.

"If there is a new mission it's probably too late for us to join in on it." Gadget thought aloud. "I would assume that there are Nindroids at the plant, so unless some larger order has been given then to protect it, there would be no reason for there not to be."

"Then we better hurry and get there before any big orders are sent out," Gidget stated. It would be humiliating if they were to miss the others by a small margin. Being left behind was humiliating enough on its own. They were already mocked enough by the other Nindroids. Sighing, Gadget sped up to be next to the other bot, just barely threatening to go faster and wordlessly telling him to speed up.

"I highly doubt there have been some big orders in the time we've been gone; normally it's the same thing we have to do and new plans don't occur on a regular basis. If there was something, it was probably something simple like a small raid from the ninja or something along those lines. The ninja not being that big of a threat though, the only reason we would need to be there is if the golden one was with them, and they have been trying to keep him hidden from us so the probability of him being there among a raid against an army of us all would highly be unlikely." Gadget was rarely wrong and what he said made sense, so they had nothing to worry about. The golden ninja was likely off hiding at some far off location.

Gidget glanced at Gadget when he started to speed up. He too picked up pace, trying to equal his companion's speed. Gadget could agree with the other that the sooner they got back the better, especially for their reputation. They already had a bad enough reputation among the Nindroids as is, and getting left behind was definitely going to lead to some taunting. They had even received several different nicknames from the other Nindroids that are used in their mockery. Blabber-mouth and Fritz among the duo's nicknames. The sooner they got back, the fewer names they would have added to the list. The taunting would be awful, but the duo was used to it. While senseless teasing did not bother them as much as it would a human, it was preferred that they have as little name calling as possible.

"How far do you think the power plant is," Gidget asked. His estimates were never correct, so he always asked Gadget for his input.

"Based on our current position and speed, the plant should come into view," He thought for several moments, unintentionally slowing down his pace. "I'd say about thirty minutes… roughly. With that stated though, we'll probably encounter some Nindroids before we get there." Looking back at the shorter bot, Gadget noticed he had fallen behind, quickly catching up.

"Tha-That's good. Not that fa-far then," Gidget said with a skip in his speech. He was beginning to glitch out again, which was not good. If it continued things would get worse. Gidget could only hope that Gadget had not noticed and that the glitching would stop. Unfortunately for Gidget's hopes however, Gadget immediately picked up on the stutter of his partner's speech, his head whipping to look at the shorter. Looking with full concentration at the other and not paying attention to where he was going, he hadn't noticed anything too strange from the shorter's behaviors and decided that right now nothing needed to be done. Hopefully it would knock off and Gadget wouldn't have to do anything.

"You good?" He questioned testing to make sure everything was alright.

"I'm fine," Gidget replied fast. So far he wasn't experiencing any difficulties other than a skip in his voice. This could easily be just a minor glitch. Not wanting Gadget to start with his worried nagging, Gidget took off faster than before. Gadget sighed, immediately running after Gidget. Thanks to the longer legs, he easily caught up to him.

"If you're fine I'll leave you alone, but you know what can happen when you glitch. I don't want something bad to happen to you before I can fix the rest of your damages at least until we get back. I don't want to have to carry you for the rest of the way." Gidget did not respond right away. He wanted to be sure that everything was in fact okay. He did not feel anything wrong at the moment.

"I am fine," Gidget finally replied. His voice was no longer skipping, which was a good sign. Gadget looked at the other doubtfully, his full concentration still on the other.

"I hope so." He muttered, preparing to turn his gaze back forward to see where he was going before his luck ran short and he tripped on a rock, causing him to stumble forward. Gidget glanced at the other when he tripped. Gadget was okay. He had not fallen over, and if he had it would only have been a minor delay.

"Keep your eyes on the trail ahead, not me," the shorter bot stated. Gadget frowned, recovering himself fine.

"Yeah." The taller of the two agreed continuing to walk like nothing had happened. "I just don't want you to have any problems before we get back. It could end with bad results." Gidget and Gadget both walked in silence. Gidget kept an eye on Gadget through his peripheral vision. He wouldn't let Gadget get too caught up in thought again. Gadget, occasionally sent a glance at the other, just to make sure everything was running all right. They would arrive at the plant soon, making Gadget a little anxious to get the rest of the repairs done on Gidget. Thankfully nothing had gone wrong with the smaller droid, but he couldn't help keep checking. They weren't too far away from the plant now, so things were looking up.

It was not long before the plant came into view. It was a relief to see Nindroids in the distance. They had finally caught up with the others. Gadget could finally finish repairing Gidget. Gadget was glad to be able to see the plant, walking a little ahead of Gidget.

"Come on. I want to get your repairs finished." He stated, grabbing Gidget's hand as he passed him and began pulling him behind him as he went at a faster pace than they had been.

"Alright," the shorter said with a nod. Before Gidget could rush himself to the plant, his arms and legs suddenly locked up, causing the Nindroid to collapse face first to the ground. Gidget continued to repeat the last thing he said, voice skipping as this occurred. Gadget quickly let go of Gidget hand, kneeling down next to him quickly. Knocking on his head first, hoping it would get him going. Unfortunately, the Nindroid did not cease his glitching. His body remained locked and he continued to repeat himself. Whenever Gidget locked up, he had little to no memory of it after he was snapped out of it.

Gadget sighed, rolling Gidget over on his back and looking over him for a way to get him out of his loop. Looking up at the power plant to see how close they were, he saw a small group of Nindroids all staring at the two, all laughing softly. Sighing again, Gadget turned his sight back to Gidget and focusing on the smaller droid. Frowning, Gadget slammed his fist down on the smaller droids chest, once again attempting to fix him. Luckily, Gidget stopped speaking, but his body remained locked. His eye was closed. He looked as if he were sleeping.

"Well, at least that's fixed…" Gadget mumbled, then snapping his fingers in front of Gidget's face attempting to get him up and moving again. Gidget's eye opened and his body unlocked. The glitching was now over. They never seemed to last that long, save for a few times before.

Gadget jerked back as soon as the others eye opened and watched his movements for a few moments in silence as Gidget shook his head and sat up, recalling very little of what happened. Everything seemed to be running okay…

"You're okay right? That one was harder to get you out of than most. I might need to look into that."

"I'm fine," Gidget replied with a nod. He scraped himself up off the ground and dusted himself off. "We'll have to do that then." How they had managed to keep him functioning was a complete mystery to the shorter Nindroid. Gadget was thankful the other had agreed to allow him to look into his glitching. He was always worrying that the short bot would lock up one day and never get out of it; his systems that survived off of some miracle to stop working. The droid probably thought that Gadget was just an amazing mechanic, fixing him up with the best skills. Little did the bot know the truth behind everything; the extent Gadget pushed to keep the small Nindroid going. Gadget wasn't designed to repair Nindroids. Everything he knew he taught himself for the sake of Gidget. The first time he tried fixing the reckless droid he had no idea what he was doing. He broke several parts, managing to patch them together with sheets of scrap metal. For now though, Gadget decided it was best to just leave the droid to believe what he wanted to believe. If he knew the truth, Gadget didn't think Gidget would let him do what he does.

The duo made their way to the plant, ignoring the teasing from the other Nindroids. Gidget glanced back at Gadget as the usual names were sent their way, along with a few new ones. Glitch and bolt bucket were the newest names given to Gidget. Gidget did not retort to the insults. He just sat down at the wall of the plant.

Gadget ignored the nicknames shot at him. As annoying as some of them were, he could care less. "I should go fetch a few parts for you; wire twelve, and gear eighteen both need replaced along with a couple other small things." Gadget spoke to the short robot. He looked around at the other Nindroids around, hearing a few names like Gasbag, Loudmouth, and Wrench-head. Turning back to Gidget, Gadget began speaking again. "You could come with me or stay here, that's up to you." Gidget looked up at Gadget when he spoke. With a nod, he stood back up to follow his partner.

"Where do you plan on finding these parts," Gidget inquired.

"I have a few parts hidden around." Gadget stated, leading Gidget, "Most of them are scrapped up from the deactivated Nindroids." Gidget nodded again and said nothing. He trusted Gadget to get him fixed. Gadget lead Gidget up a couple flights of stairs, entering a small room with one tiny window up at the top of the wall. The room was empty, luckily for them, and Gadget immediately marched into a corner next to some equipment, opening a cabinet door. Looking into its bottom shelf, he pulled off the board in the back that covered up the hidden hole in the wall, reaching in and pulling out a few parts. He frowned. There was no replacement for gear eighteen, one of the more important parts he needed to replace. Looking back at Gidget, Gadget pulled out the parts he could use from his scrapped collection and covering back up the hole. Sliding the small pile of replacement parts on a table next to Gidget, Gadget immediately turned for the door.

"Wait here. I need to get one more part somewhere else." With that, Gadget bolted out of the room, running to somewhere he couldn't be seen, reaching up into his chest cavity and blindly searching for his gear like Gidget's; sighing in relief when he found it, he quickly disconnected the small gear. His vision immediately blacked out for a few moments after he disconnected it, blinking a few times until it began working again. Gadget could replace the gear on himself later when he could scrap some more bots. Sighing, he turned back out for the halls running back into the room he left Gidget in.

Gidget sighed and sat on the table, waiting for Gadget to return. How Gadget would find the part he needed was a mystery to Gidget. He had no clue that his partner was going to take the part from himself. If he had, he would likely have turned down Gadget's offer to fix him. Gadget, entering the room, placed the small gear onto the table, seeing Gidget had seated himself down. Pulling out his tools he had used before once again he walked up to the small robot, immediately getting to work without a word. Gidget noticed Gadget being uncharacteristically quiet, but decided to keep it to himself. Gadget was likely just thinking to himself.

Gadget continued to work on replacing Gidget's parts for several minutes Connecting the wire and carefully looking at his gear before he popped it in place on the other bot. Sighing after he had finished repairs, he stood back and observed his work as if it was a painting he had just made.

"Can you stand up and turn around." Gadget signaled the other to stand up so he could see if he could figure out why the last glitch was so bad. Complying with the other's wishes, Gidget got off of the table and turned around for Gadget.

Immediately, Gadget began prodding at a few points on Gidget, hoping he could get the bot fixed, but knew it was highly unlikely. His glitching was a big problem, especially in battle. Circling around the bot a few times, he searched for anything that could be wrong, but finding nothing he frowned, backing off the droid.

"You didn't find anything," Gidget questioned when his companion backed away. Without waiting for an answer, the smaller Nindroid sighed and crossed his arms behind his chest. "It's amazing that I haven't stopped working all together; even more amazing that I haven't been decommissioned and scraped for parts." Gadget sighed.

"I wish I knew what was going on with you… Everything I do I just can't figure it out." He shook his head with another sigh. "Why both of us haven't been put out of commission is a mystery to me." Gidget shrugged and leaned against the table.

"We should count ourselves lucky," he stated. He looked around the room. "We aren't like the other Nindroids. We're different." Nodding, Gadget began spinning his wrench between his fingers.

"Not at all." He agreed. He sighed once again. "Something is wrong with our programming."

"Yeah," Gidget sighed. They did not work like the other Nindroids. They went against orders, worked together, and formed a bond. "How long do you think we'll last before being destroyed?" Gadget quickly dropped his wrench.

"I…" He paused, staring down at his wrench on the ground. "I don't know." Gidget's question had obviously triggered Gadget. He seemed upset. Normally a Nindroid would not show the slightest reaction to talking about death.

"Sorry."

Gadget looked at the other, taking a guess at what he was thinking. "It's nothing, don't worry." He picked up his wrench off the ground. "I can't estimate how future events will play out; there are too many possibilities of what can happen to guess."

"Hm," Gidget nodded. It was probably for the best that they did not dwell on the subject. "Shall we go see what orders we have then?" They were likely on guard, but it was worth checking out. Gadget nodded, hiding away his wrench.

"Yes. Let's do that." He agreed, wanting to leave to topic behind. Gidget lead the way out of the room. It was not hard to find another Nindroid. Upon asking what their current duties were, they were mocked before getting answered. As expected, they were to guard the plant and keep an eye out for ninja. Gadget frowned after receiving an answer from the Nindroid. Although he was expecting that was the answer they would get, he was hoping to get sent out into battle so he could scrap parts from the destroyed Nindroids, and get a replacement for the gear he now had missing inside of him. He really needed to get it replaced before something bad happened in him. Gidget, unaware of Gadget's missing part, was fine with the orders on the other hand. He turned and walked along next to the railing of the plant. He was confident that Gadget would follow him. Watching Gidget walk away, Gadget glanced between Gidget and the other warrior a couple of times. Once Gadget was confident that Gidget wasn't going to turn back, he quietly asked the Nindroid warrior if he knew where any deactivated Nindroids might be. The Nindroid, mocked him immediately, then asking him why he would want to know such a thing and that if he needed repairs he should go talk to Cryptor. Sighing at the Nindroids useless response, Gadget quickly turned around, darting after Gidget to catch up.

When Gadget finally joined him, Gidget looked up at him. "Gadget, I have yet to tell you that I am thankful for the repairs you do." Gidget stated.

"Yeah…" Gadget sighed. He knew he really shouldn't be fixing the small robot, but then again he knew what happened to the other Nindroids when they had repairs the way they were supposed to and he didn't want that for either of them.

The two continued to wander around the plant, keeping an eye out for the ninja. Gidget was ready to fight if he had to. Gadget stayed silent as he followed Gidget around the plant. He wasn't really paying attention to where they were going all he knew was he was following Gidget mindlessly instead of keeping an eye out. In Gadgets current state without the gear, he knew that in the event of a battle, he would not last too long and all that was on his mind was 'Replace the gear'. The shorter Nindroid noticed that Gadget was acting strange. He did not seem to be silently thinking, which rarely occurred anyway. It was more like he was going through the motions. This was unlike Gadget.

"Is everything alright?" Gidget voices his concern at last. "Did you get damaged during our last battle? Are you in need of repairs?"

Gadget looked at the shorter when he spoke before shaking his head. "No, I'm fine." He lied to the other. "I think I just have a bolt loosening somewhere, but I can easily fix it later, nothing significant."

"If you say so," Gidget said with a nod. Gadget's lie went over Gidget's head. He nodded and looked back ahead of them. Gadget had never given him a reason to not trust his word. Gadget continued to follow after the Nindroid, glad that he didn't question him. Now Gadget tried to focus on the task at hand, which was to protect the plant, but Gadget kept distracting himself with his own thoughts.

The two continued to walk and patrol. An alert was sent out when the ninja were located. All Nindroids were called to said location, standing in attention as they awaited General Cryptor. Gadget and Gidget waited side by side in a line up, awaiting Cryptor's arrival. Gadget quickly shifted, uncomfortable among the stiff line of Nindroids, though that shift was very quickly cut off at the sound of Cryptor's feet beating at the other end of the lineup. Stiffening up quickly like the other Nindroids, Gadget quickly shifted a nervous glace at Gidget next to him. He hopped that Cryptor wouldn't say anything about the added bulkiness to Gidget. Those where from the first time Gadget had to repair Gidget, but the two had never had to see Cryptor face to face.

As Cryptor strolled in front of the line, repeating instructions directly from the Overlord, Gadget couldn't help but worry about Gidget. Finally Cryptor was in their sight along the long line up and his eyesight was directly aimed at Gidget as he passed. Gadget only hopped the high ranked Nindroid wouldn't do anything thing about the short droid. Gadget stared sternly at Cryptor as he passed, but Cryptor never seemed to notice Gadgets stare on him as he walked in front of them, at a slower pace than he had been. Eventually to Gadgets relief though, Cryptor continued on, dismissing the Gidget's appearance as he continued his instructions.

When Cryptor approached the duo, Gidget was cool and calm. Not thinking about the consequences of being repaired by another Nindroid, he saw no reason to fear Cryptor seeing him. The glitchy bot stood in attention, listening to Cryptor's orders.

Gidget's hand twitched a little out of nowhere. It was a very small twitch but was noticeable. Gadget noticed Gidget's body twitch, thankful that Cryptor had already passed by them and wasn't paying attention to the short Nindroid anymore. Though, the Nindroid standing next to Gidget noticed, turning his head to look at the short droid, resulting in a chain reaction from the Nindroids in the line, curious to see what the one was looking at. Gadget's prays of no one noticing the short droids twitch, crushed, he let out a sigh, his arm quickly snapping out to grab hold of Gidget hand tightly. Cryptor, immediately taking notice of all the Nindroids attention being averted elsewhere, stormed up to the two, glaring down at the short robot, taking notice of the hand hold and shifting his gaze up to Gadget.

"You two. Follow me." Cryptor snapped, storming away. Gadget, quickly exchanged a look with Gidget. Obeying their orders, the duo followed Cryptor in the same hand hold as Gadget pulled Gidget along. The shorter knew that he and his companion were in trouble now. His glitching was to blame. Had he been more careful in his battles before, he would likely have never suffered the damage that resulted in his glitching in the first place. The shorter bot felt regret for his constant recklessness. Because of his recklessness, he became a burden on Gadget. Now Gadget would have to face Cryptor with him.

Gadget looked back Gidget as he pulled him a long, before letting go of Gidget's hand and running up next to Cryptor. "Sir." He spoke softly trying to get the General's attention. Cryptor shot a glance at him, continuing to walk. "Could I talk to you before you decide to do anything to the two of us?" Gadget asked before adding one more part in a whisper. "Alone." Cryptor looked over at Gadget, before growling, snatching his hand and pulling Gadget into a room right next to them, slamming the door before opening it up and pointing at Gidget.

"You stay there." He spat before quickly slamming the door again and turning to Gadget. "What?" Gadget frowned at the glare from the other, fidgeting on his feet a little before he spoke.

"You're planning on sending us out aren't you?" Gadget asked looking at the other in the eye. Cryptor nodded, crossing his arms in front of him. Gadget sighed. "I realized Gidget, doesn't look like the average Nindroid anymore, but it's my entire fault for that. I've been… practicing skills without permission. I understand completely that that is a completely unacceptable behavior, but I only do it in the best interest for the army. Gidget was the first one I practiced these skills on, which is why he looks different, but that's only because he was my first. I've figured out how to repair other Nindroids and I do it on the battle field so that breaking down Nindroids can operate longer than they would without it. I have gotten quite fast at it and do a better job now, than I did when I first did Gidget and can recognize different parts to replace." Cryptor stared at the other for a while.

"And you do this on the field?" Cryptor asked. Gadget nodded. Cryptor shook his head. "I'll let you continue what you do, but that's only for the sake of the army, but the tin can I'll need to take out." Gadget flinched.

"That won't be necessary sir. Gidget works perfectly fine, even with his un-standard appearance and would just be a waste of time for you to do that. The Ninja are coming as you have said and that should be main priority should it not?" Gadget tried protecting the smaller droid. Cryptor stayed silent for a while.

"Very well. Go take the block of metal and get ready for battle." Cryptor agreed motioning Gadget to leave the room. Gadget thankful that he had managed to convince the other quickly left the room. Gidget had waited outside quietly the whole time Cryptor and Gadget talked.

"Come on." Gadget ordered Gidget as he grabbed hand and sped off before Cryptor changed his mind. Gidget was caught a bit off guard by Gadget grabbing his hand and pulling him along. Gadget seemed to want to get far away from Cryptor.

"What did he say," Gidget inquired as he was pulled along. "Did anything go wrong?"

"We're fine. Don't worry about it, right now we need to get ready for battle." Gadget answered, trying to avoid answering the question. Gidget nodded and glanced down at the ground as he was pulled along. He could tell that Gadget was avoiding his questions, but said nothing. Everything Gadget did seemed to be for Gidget's own good.

"Gadget, I want to be as useful to you as you are to me."

Gadget jolted to a stop as soon as the other spoke, not even bothering to look back. "You are." He stated, continuing to walk again. Gidget smiled under his mask and gave Gadget's hand a squeeze.

"We are a compatible team, right?"

Gadget smiled. "Yes. Yes we are."

Author Note: This is an old roleplay with my friend, DetonatingUnicorn. It is about our old Nindroid ocs.


End file.
